Lost
by countrygirls86
Summary: What could happen with a late night food run, a missed turn, and an angry redhead?


A/N: This came from an idea my friend sent me so, this story is for her. :)

Deep into the camping grounds rested a group of old log cabins, each one safely holding a vacationing family inside it. The extinguished camp fire outside cabin three had quit smoking long ago, but still the hot, ashy scent of fire and smoke lingered within the fresh air. Lawn chairs had slowly been stacked by the front door as each member of the Hart family had drifted inside, exhausted from their fun filled day. Wet towels were draped over the porch railings, itching to be dry, and water shoes and flip-flops littered the porch along the cabin. Crickets and frogs played their concert, giving life to the dark woods that surrounded the quiet cabin.

Inside, decks of cards and board games were scattered across the dining table at the far left of the living room. Toys and beach bags booby-trapped the floor. All but the kitchen light had been shut off, leaving just enough light to illuminate the hallway that connected the kitchen to the living room, and flickers of color from the television shined onto the tired, content faces of each temporary resident. The clock on the wall above the television dared its minute hand to twitch once more, stopping it on the eleven while the hour hand stubbornly remained at the ten. Soon the movie credits would start to roll, forcing a few bodies to stretch and the others to yawn uncontrollably.

Two small children slept soundly on the pallet made out for them on the floor. They were unaware to the noise going on around them as their family stood up. A tall blonde stretched, commenting on how funny the movie had been before bending down to pick up her son from the floor. She followed her ex-husband, who carried his granddaughter, upstairs, listening as the stairs creaked under their weight. A young teenage boy gathered the blankets from the floor, tossing them to the couch his father had been lying on during the movie. He ran a hand through his brunette hair, rolling his eyes when his mother started demanding games be picked up and bags taken upstairs. He followed his older sister as they tiredly moved about the room.

The redhead watched her children for a minute before picking up one of the blankets and folding it slowly. She was exhausted, but she knew if they didn't pick up the mess then she'd trip over something in the middle of the night. Her attention was caught by her oldest daughter sighing heavily. She smiled as the pregnant blonde demanded her husband get her latest craving. She shook her head, gently tossing the last folded blanket back onto the couch.

"Aw, come on, Cheyenne, I'm tired. Can't you crave something we have here?" Van begged with his best puppy dog stare, but was shot down instantly. He mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. He glanced around the room, rubbing the top of his head as he searched for his car keys. Cheyenne began to tell him what she wanted, the list growing longer than he could remember in his sleepy state. He turned around to face the blonde, holding up his hand to stop her.

"You're wanting way too much, Cheyenne." He paused for a second, finding his keys and moving to pick them up from the side table by the couch. He quickly jerked back as he felt a fist slamming into his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder, trying to ignore the giggling coming from his mother-in-law.

"You're a jerk! I'm pregnant, Van. I'm sorry I can't help but eat all the time." Cheyenne folded her arms over her stomach, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. Van sighed, glancing at Reba, who was trying to hold back her laughter, before sitting back down on the couch next to his wife.

"I didn't mean it like that, I promise. I just meant it was too much for me to remember. I'm gonna have to write it down, Sweetheart." He gave her a sweet smile, making sure to lay the charm on thick. Cheyenne thought for a second, realizing she wanted her food too much to stay mad at him. She nodded her head, telling him to get her some paper and a writing utensil. Reba passed the items over to Van before he could say or do anything, and winked before he turned back to Cheyenne. As he started to write down what Cheyenne was telling him, Brock and Barbra Jean were walking back down the stairs.

"Oh, you making a food run, Van?" Before he could shake his head no, Barbra Jean was listing her choice of food. Van groaned as he realized it was from a different restaurant than the one Cheyenne wanted. He heard his mother-in-law laughing again, and rolled his eyes when one by one the rest of the family asked for food as well. He was disappointed but not surprised when they all chose a different place. He couldn't believe there could be this many fast food restaurants. He finished his list, yawning as he changed his stare from the notepad in his hand to Reba.

"I don't want anything, but thank you." Reba answered before he could ask, and frowned at how exhausted he looked. His hair was ruffled, standing up in all directions, and the bags under his eyes added too many years to his young life. Her heart went out to him. Cheyenne had been craving fast food meals for weeks now, and Van had been sent out late every single night. Reba sighed, listening as Van read over the list with pure fatigue. No matter how tired she, herself, might have been she just couldn't let him go tonight.

"I'll go, Van. Give me the list." He looked at her with his bloodshot eyes begging her to not be joking. She nodded her head, reaching out for the notepad. Van smiled his appreciation, practically throwing the paper at her. She chuckled again, shaking her head when he fell back onto the couch completely happy he didn't have to go out for the night. "You're welcome." She sarcastically replied, as he continued to cheer, before standing up to leave. She was stopped at the door by her ex-husband, and smiled when he offered to drive her.

"You can't drive at night, remember?" Reba rolled her eyes, pushing past him to step out onto the porch and taking a deep breath of the night air. She glanced around the woods as she waited for Brock to put on his shoes. She loved being outside at this time of year. Everything seemed so peaceful and content. Heartache was unknown in this area, and she smiled as she closed her eyes to listen to the steady music provided by the crickets and frogs. She sighed as she leaned against the railing, enjoying the light breeze as it blew across her face.

Brock quietly stepped onto the porch, watching his best friend as she drifted off into her own world. He loved to see her so happy after so many years of anger and hurt. It was refreshing to see the smile on her face, and he'd been given the pleasure this whole trip. He leaned his right shoulder against the cabin, letting lose a half smile when she started to hum softly. Any minute now he knew she'd break out into a soft song, and he prayed she wouldn't turn around before she did. His eyes closed for a second as her voice accompanied nature's hidden musicians, but he opened them quickly to watch her.

Reba shook her head, chuckling at herself before pushing away from the rail and turning to see what was taking Brock so long. When she looked away from the blackness of the woods and settled her eyes on Brock, she jumped slightly, her cheeks shading into a bright pink. She quickly looked away, placing a hand to her heart in an attempt to calm its rapid beatings. When her ears picked up on Brock's gentle laughter, her narrowed eyes shot back in his direction, and her hands planted themselves onto her hips with her elbows sticking out. "What's so funny?" She demanded her tone serious yet embarrassed. Brock pushed away from the cabin, standing straight on his feet again. He took a few steps towards her, stopping in arms' reach. Reba's eyes followed his, and when he stopped moving she found herself staring slightly upwards.

"You…when you blush." Brock paused, taking a second to glance over her facial features. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, you know? You're beautiful." Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ignore the sincere smile on his face. She turned away from him, catching the breath she seemed to have lost. Taking a few steps backwards, she kept her eyes locked on the wooden boards of the porch.

"Don't you mean I sing beautiful?" She ventured a little further into their playfulness, choosing to go along with it instead of ignoring his comment like she'd done plenty of other times. Brock's smile faltered for a second, but he quickly fixed it, shrugging his shoulders as he answered her.

"That, too." He walked past her, heading for the parked cars and whistling the tune she had previously been singing. Reba felt her cheeks heat up again, and shook it away before following him. "We ready to go?" He turned his head slightly, tossing his question over his shoulder for her to hear. Reba nodded her head, and met him at the front of her car. He held out his hand, waiting for her car keys. Reba glanced down at his hand, biting her bottom lip as she thought about his comment from a few minutes ago. She raised one eyebrow before slyly slipping past him and heading to the driver side door. He rolled his eyes, turning to follow her.

He quickly stepped between her and the door, preventing her from being able to open it. "Reba, come on, now. Give me the keys." She shook her head, using the back of her hand to push on his upper arm to get him to move out of the way. She let out a frustrated sigh when he didn't budge. "We don't have time for this, Reba." He took a deep breath, holding back his urge to snatch the keys out of her hand.

"Brock, move, I can drive." He shook his head, holding out his opened hand with a smile on his lips. Reba crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow and pressing her lips together tightly to show she wasn't giving up easily. He stood up straighter, his hand remaining in the air. Silence passed between them for only a minute before Brock chased it away with a steady voice.

"You don't like driving at night. I know you aren't that stubborn so just give me the keys, and I won't make any more jokes about your horrible driving." Reba narrowed her eyes, slowly lowering her hands from their folded position and resting her clenched fist against her hips. They stood like that until Cheyenne stepped out onto the porch with her hands on her hips, an almost mirrored image of her mother.

"QUIT FIGHTING OVER WHO'S GONNA DRIVE AND GET GOING! I WANT MY FOOD!" Reba and Brock both chuckled softly before turning their stares towards their daughter. They waved at her, and nodded their heads when she pointed at them. Reba held up the keys for Cheyenne to see before dropping them into Brock's opened hand. Cheyenne slipped back inside, satisfied that her parents would be leaving before the crack of dawn. Reba shook her head, her eyes returning to Brock, but her stubborn determination still shined brightly.

"You better not get lost." Brock scoffed, rolling his eyes at her comment. "You know you always do." He faked a laugh before motioning for her to move to her side of the car so they could leave. Reba walked away from him, mumbling under her breath how he should feel lucky he's Cheyenne's favorite because that was the only way he won. Brock laughed at her behavior, climbing into the driver's seat and unlocking her door for her.

Twenty minutes later, the car windows were rolled down and the cool night air was blowing throughout the vehicle, giving the redhead a hard time as she tried to read the small town map. The radio was turned down low in order for Brock to hear Reba as she told him which sudden turns to take. "Turn right here, Brock." Reba glanced up from the map, making sure he had heard her. Brock rolled his eyes as their turn passed them by, and Reba started yelling at him for missing it.

"Well, if you'd have told me a little sooner…and actually said which direction I was turning I might not have missed it." Brock counter acted her yelling, instantly putting her comments to rest. He glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road in search of a place he could use to turn around. Reba glared at him, taking a deep breath.

"I did tell you! You just weren't listening…as usual!" Reba folded the map up, tossing it to the floor board. She crossed her arms across her chest, and turned her head to look out the window, pouting.

"No, you didn't. You said," Brock changed his voice to mock hers, and repeated what she had said moments ago. "Turn right here, Brock." Reba rolled her eyes.

"Exactly…I said RIGHT!" Brock rolled his eyes, letting her have this argument. He didn't feel like fighting right now when he needed to concentrate on the road. "You better not get us lost." Brock took a deep breath, ready to comment when Reba turned the radio up.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, but had really only been ten minutes. Reba turned to look at Brock, and reached for the radio volume knob to shut it off. "Before you say anything…I'm not lost." Brock beat her to it, and smirked to himself when she fell back to her seat.

"Cheyenne's gonna kill us." Brock chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. He sped the car up when he reached a straight roadway, sighing as he could tell there wouldn't be any turns soon. Reba repeated him, wishing they could find somewhere to turn around. She was tired, and ready to go to bed. "I wouldn't have gotten us lost."

Brock slammed on the brakes, sending Reba flying towards the dashboard. Luckily her seat belt pulled her back before she could get hurt. She glared at Brock in shock and anger. "Do you wanna drive?" Brock was frustrated and a little annoyed with her attitude. It didn't help that he was exhausted from having to help Elizabeth and Henry climb up the cliffs they had all jumped off earlier that day.

Reba unbuckled her seatbelt, and climbed out of her car. Brock started to unbuckle his, figuring that was her way of saying yes, but stopped when he saw Reba walking away from the vehicle. "What is she doing?" Brock whispered to himself as he watched Reba continue to stomp away.

He could see her arms flying about, and could just make out her voice yelling into the night. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her stubborn temper. He leaned over the passenger seat to shut the door, and when he looked up again, Reba had settled down a little. She had her arms crossed in front of her, but he could still tell by the shaking of her head that she was cussing him. After putting the car in reverse, he started to push his foot down on the gas pedal, so he could catch up to her and demand that she get back in the car, when she suddenly fell from sight.

Brock unbuckled his seatbelt, opening his door at the same time. He ran to where she had fallen down the steep hill that lead into a wheat field, and called out her name. She yelled for him, her voice filled with fear and pain. He darted down the hill, making sure to keep his balance as he did. When he came to a stop in front of Reba, he fell to his knees and reached his hands out to check for any injuries. Reba quickly grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her. She was still in shock from the fall, and Brock could feel her chest rising and lowering with each quickened heartbeat.

"Hey, it's ok. You just tripped and fell. That's all." Brock pulled away from her a little bit to look into her eyes. He pried his hands away from hers, and cupped her cheeks gently. Calming down slightly, Reba took a shaky breath, the initial shock from the fall wearing off. "Does anything hurt?" Reba thought for a moment, focusing her attention on her body. When she told him her ankle was hurting, he checked it for any sprains or broken bones.

"It doesn't seem to be broken. You want to try walking?" Reba nodded her head, her breathing still a little fast. Brock took a deep breath, moving so he could help her to her feet. Reba balanced on one foot as she leaned into Brock's body, both taking a minute to prepare for when she put pressure on her foot. "You ready?" Reba nodded her head, slightly afraid of how much her ankle would hurt.

Brock took a deep breath, tensing as he watched Reba slowly add weight onto her injured ankle. He quickly pulled her body into his, keeping her from falling when she let out a scream and stumbled from the pain. "I can't…I can't walk on it." Brock nodded his head, moving into his plan B immediately. He scooped her up, lightly tossing her in the air in order to get a better grip. "What are you doing?" She clung tightly onto his neck, fearing he would drop her.

"I'm gonna try to carry you up the hill." Reba took a sharp intake of breath as she realized what he'd said. She shook her head no, begging him not to attempt it. Brock took a deep breath. "It'll be fine, Reba. I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you." She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she nodded her head. Brock started to walk, taking a few steps up the hill. "See, we're doing just fine so far."

"Yeah, so far." Reba let out a shaky breath, tightening her grip on Brock's neck. "Maybe I should wrap my legs around you so you'll be able to use your hands?"

"Maybe you're right. That might be easier." Reba opened her eyes when he started to walk the few steps back to flat ground. He gently set her down before picking her up again. Reba wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as she hugged his neck. Brock tried to ignore the fast beating of her heart as he attempted to climb the hill once again. Reba whimpered when she felt his footing slip, and he quickly assured her that they were fine. They made it half way up the hill before Brock realized if he took another step he'd fall. "Uh, Reba…" He closed his eyes when he felt her arms tighten around his neck, almost cutting off his air supply. "I...don't think…" He gently pulled on her arms, feeling them loosen a tiny bit. "I don't think we're gonna make it up this hill. I'm turning around, okay?" Reba nodded her head, whispering an 'okay' in his ear.

Brock took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe as he slowly turned them around. He started to walk back down when his feet flew out from underneath him. Brock instinctively reached his hands behind him to catch his fall, and closed his eyes as Reba screamed. He landed on his butt and hands, keeping Reba off the ground. Once he was certain they weren't going to slide down the hill, he wrapped his arms around her once again. "I'm sorry."

Reba took a deep breath, removing her arms from around his neck and pulling away from him slightly. "I told you this was a bad idea!" She slowly rolled off of him, sitting next to him as they both calmed their fast beating hearts.

"I was only trying to get you back to the car so I could get you to the hospital. I'm sorry, okay?" Reba glanced at Brock, seeing the disappointment and anger flashing across his face. She frowned at him, knowing he was more upset with himself than her.

"It's all right, Brock. I shouldn't have stormed outta the car like that. We wouldn't be down here if I'd just punched you like I wanted to." Brock's head jerked to look in her direction, and his shocked face only provoked her to shrug her shoulders. "Guess we're even." Brock rolled his eyes, standing up carefully. "Where are you going? You're not leaving me, are you?" Fear filled her voice, and Brock smiled at her as he shook his head.

"No, I was just gonna get the extra blanket out of the car and lock it. I'll be right back." Reba nodded her head, and once he was out of her sight, she tried to ease her way back down the hill. Sitting on the pointed rocks was starting to hurt, and by the time Brock made it back from the car, she had managed to make it back to the wheat field at the bottom of the hill. He shook his head at her stubbornness, and quickly descended the hill to get back to her side. He found her sitting on the ground, trying not to cry as she rubbed her ankle. "Why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped you back down." Reba looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"You could barely get me up the hill, Brock. I doubt you'd been able to get me and that huge blanket back down." He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her, and began unfolding the blanket. "Thank you…for trying though. It was sweet, I guess." Brock smiled at her, tossing the blanket around her shoulders and scooting closer to her in order for them to share it.

"I shouldn't have tried it. You could've gotten hurt." Brock looked to his lap, playing with the grass next to his leg. Reba frowned at him, not liking that he was beating himself up over it.

"Yeah, well, I'm already hurt so, don't fret about it, okay?" Brock nodded his head, but Reba wasn't convinced. She knew Brock better than she knew herself, and she could almost read the thoughts running through his mind right now. She gently nudged him with her elbow, catching his attention. "I'm serious, Brock. Thank you. You've been very sweet to me." Brock smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders as a way to blow it off. "I don't just mean tonight either…I mean, the last few months. I haven't really thanked you."

Brock looked at Reba, catching her eyes as she thanked him. He gave her a small smile, nodding his head as a way to say no problem. Reba yawned before starting to chuckle. Brock furrowed his eyebrows, watching as her chuckle turned into laughter. "Who'd have thought we'd be spending the night in a wheat field?" Brock smiled at her, shaking his head as she continued to laugh.

"Well, we've done it before…" Reba stopped laughing, her cheeks instantly turning red as she remembered the last time they had been in a wheat field. "I'm glad we don't have to search for a ring this time, though. That was a nightmare." Reba chuckled softly as she nodded her head. She glanced at Brock, noticing he was daydreaming, and figured he was visiting that old memory. She stayed silent for a minute, letting him go back to that time. "I love how that night ended though." Reba smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's a good memory." Brock turned his head to look at her, uncertainty shining from his eyes. Reba smiled at him, encouraging him to ask her the question on his mind.

"You mean it?" Reba slowly nodded her head, pulling her uninjured leg closer to her chest so she could rest her cheek on her knee. "I was afraid you wouldn't have any good memories of us." Reba's eye brows scrunched together and she lifted her head as she looked at him.

"Why would you say that?" Brock sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked to his lap.

"Just, you know, how it ended between us…I guess, I just figured you wouldn't consider any of our memories to be good anymore." Brock kept his eyes off of her, slightly embarrassed to have confided in Reba about something so sensitive to him. Reba took a deep breath, shaking her head no.

"I don't regret being with you, Brock. I've told you that before. Yes, some memories are bad, but most of them are very good. Then there are the ones that are wonderful, and I hope to never forget." Reba smiled as her memories flashed before her. Brock stared at her for a minute before taking a deep breath and braving his next question.

"Which ones…if you don't mind me asking?" Reba took a deep breath, and waited a minute before answering him. Brock watched her as she thought, and gave her time to respond.

"Well, our wedding day, the births of our kids…of course." Brock nodded his head, smiling when she continued. "That time you took me to the lake and you ended up with poison ivy…which you then gave to me." Brock chuckled, remembering that weekend trip vividly. "Oh, and that time you bought me a gorgeous necklace just because you wanted to spoil me. I still have that by the way." Brock smiled, loving how happy she was at this moment. She continued to tell him her favorite memories, and as the night and conversation drifted on, they found themselves laughing and reminiscing about their relationship.

"You're so beautiful." Brock commented when they had fallen silent for a few minutes. Reba blushed, looking away from him. "I mean it, Reba. I've always found you beautiful." She glanced back at him.

"Yeah?" He nodded his head, leaning in closer to her. Reba bit her bottom lip before leaning closer to him as well. She took a deep breath when their lips were inches apart. "I've always loved you." Brock smiled, caressing her cheek gently.

"I've always loved you, too." Reba smiled as tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, and jumped slightly when Brock's fingers wiped at her cheeks. "What's wrong? Is it your ankle?" Brock's worry only intensified the tears as Reba rested her head on his shoulder.

"You love me? Really love me?" Her voice drifted to his ears along with the quiet of the wheat field. All of her thoughts shouted out at him within those words, and it nearly killed him to realize how much she was still affected by their divorce. He took a deep breath, and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her body. He kissed the top of her head, repeating that he had always loved her. Reba smiled at him before moving in order to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Show me…please?" Brock swallowed as he registered what she was asking him to do. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand, moving his head forward to capture her slightly trembling lips with his own. The salt from Reba's tears casually mixed with the sweetness of their kiss as their lips continued to move together. Brock slowly pulled away, wiping her cheeks as they caught their breath.

Brock opened his mouth, wanting to make sure she still wanted him, but before he could ask her, she was moving closer to him. Brock met Reba half way, praying she wouldn't regret anything in the morning. He'd hate to think he'd taken advantage of her. Reba pulled away from him, staring at him with concern. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Reba moved away from him, giving him space in case it's what he was wanting. Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he didn't love her after all?

"You won't regret this, will you?" Reba stared at him for a minute, listening as her heart screamed for her to dive head first into this adventure. It would only serve her good, and for once Reba decided to go with her heart instead of her head. She smiled sweetly at him as she shook her head.

"No, will you?" Brock quickly shook his head, answering her as soon as the words had left her lips. "Then what are we waiting for, Darling?" Reba leaned back, using her arms to support her, and smiled seductively at Brock. He smiled back, crawling forward until he was hovering over her body.

"You drive me crazy." She giggled in the back of her throat, forcing him to capture her lips with his own once again. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She tensed slightly when he began lowering them to the ground, but relaxed as soon as her back was gently resting on top of the blanket spread out on the ground. He moved his kisses down her jaw line to her neck while his hands roamed the sides of her body. She closed her eyes, running her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and to the back of his neck. Pulling him upwards, she captured his lips with her own.

Careful of her ankle, they spent the night wrapped together, sharing their love for one another once again. Night drifted into morning, the sun's warmth awakening the two lovers, tangled together within the wheat field. Brock felt movement beside him, and slowly he opened his eyes to find a pair of very bright blue eyes smiling back at him. "Good morning, Darling." Reba quietly greeted him, smiling when he smirked back at her.

"Already trying to drive me crazy, are you?" Reba shrugged her shoulders, remaining quiet as she stared at Brock. He took a deep breath, rolling over to cover her body with his own.

"Well, you are, Sweetheart. I think it's only fair that I try to drive you crazy as well." Reba smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brock smiled back at her, lowering his mouth to hers for a good morning kiss. When they pulled apart, he could see tears brimming her eyes. "What's wrong?" Concern filled his voice, sending her tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"You really do love me, don't you?" Brock sighed, relieved she wasn't hurting or regretting their night together. He nodded his head, grinning sweetly at her.

"In a million years, I will still love you, you beautiful redhead." Reba pulled him closer to her, holding onto him as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Reba, for everything that's ever made you doubt how much I've loved you. I should have come with a warning sign." Brock held onto her, gently rubbing circles on her shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry. You did, and it read, 'Run for the hills, I'm a Mo-Ron!'" Reba chuckled softly when she heard him scoff, and she knew he'd rolled his eyes. She loosened her arms so he could pull away enough to look at her. He gave her a smirk, taking a breath before he responded.

"Yeah, well, you are perfect." Reba rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, deciding she had had enough talking. She folded her arms across her chest to add emphasis on her pouty lips.

"Whatever. You know you love me." Brock took a deep breath as he cupped her cheek in his hand, gaining her attention. Reba stared into his eyes, seeing an emotion in them she hadn't seen in an extremely long time. Her arms loosened from around her chest as Brock's thumb caressed her cheek bone.

"But do you?" Reba saw the tears fill his eyes, and as she nodded her head, she used her hands to cup his face and gain his full attention. She continued to explore his eyes, his love for her shining through them.

"I do now." Tears slipped from both their eyes before Brock tentatively kissed her lips, allowing Reba to deepen it. Slowly, the kisses became more and more passionate and demanding as their hands roamed freely along each other's bodies. The world around them disappeared once again, and neither one heard a voice calling out for them from the top of the hill.

Van sighed as he slid carefully down the hill, calling over his shoulder to inform Barbra Jean, who was rambling about a crazed murderer, where he was going. Once he made it to the bottom of the hill, he looked around for any signs of his in-laws. They were in huge trouble when they got back to the cabin. Cheyenne was not a happy camper right now. Spotting an object similar to a tennis shoe a few steps away, Van headed in that direction. He was confused when one shoe led to three others, but when he noticed a bra, he wondered if he'd accidently ran into a couple of kids after a night of rebellion. He pushed forward, becoming nervous when he heard a few noises ahead of him. He took a deep breath, glancing at the bra in his hands and praying that it was in fact a couple of teenagers.

Reba opened her eyes when she heard a voice call out, and tightened her arms around Brock's neck as she screamed when she saw Van emerge from the wheat stocks surrounding her and Brock. Van screamed as well when it registered what he was witnessing, and he threw the bra in his hand at his in-laws, screaming once again when he realized he'd been holding his mother-in-law's bra. Barbra Jean suddenly appeared next to him, worried and out of breath. Brock tried to move, but when he lifted, Reba came with him. He quickly lowered back to the ground, using his body to cover as much of Reba's as possible. Barbra Jean smiled, cheering at the sight before her. Van stared at her in disgust and turned around quickly. He rubbed his eyes, screaming as he couldn't get the picture of Brock and Reba out of his head.

"Bow chick…" Barbra Jean was cut off by Reba and Van yelling at her, two out of the four facing instantly becoming red. "So…you two an item now or just having a one night stand?"

"BARBRA JEAN!" Reba's voice echoed in the opened space around them, and before anything more could come from the blonde's mouth, Van was dragging her away. Brock chuckled when he heard Van yell for them to hurry up, and tried to dodge Reba's fists as she violently pushed him away from her.

"Get dressed you, Mo-Ron!" Brock continued to laugh at her embarrassment as he watched her wrap the blanket around her body before attempting to stand up. She fell back to the ground when her ankle shot pain throughout her body. Brock was instantly at her side, checking to make sure she was all right. "My ankle still hurts. Can you just get our clothes, please?" Reba rested her head in her hands as she tried not to cry. Brock took a deep breath, pulling her closer to his body.

"It's okay, Reba. We'll get through this together, I promise." Reba nodded her head, kissing him back when his lips tenderly pressed against hers. "All right, I'm gonna find our clothes. I'll be right back." Reba nodded her head, tightening the blanket around her. She watched as Brock moved about the field, bringing their clothes back to her quickly.

Minutes later, they were meeting Van and Barbra Jean at the bottom of the hill, and it took another ten minutes to find a way to get Reba back up the hill without hurting her anymore than she already was. Van forced Reba to sit up front with him and Brock in the back seat with Barbra Jean. About half way back to the cabin, Brock called out to Reba, who turned around in her seat to look at him. Brock winked at her before leaning forward, caressing her cheek, and pressing his lips against hers.

When Van noticed what they were doing, he slammed on the breaks, sending Reba's body flying towards the dash board and forcing her to part from Brock. "All right, you two don't make me tell Cheyenne what I saw back there!" Reba glanced at Brock then back at Van before she quickly captured Brock's lips with her own, chuckling when Van started yelling at them and pulling her away. "Ok, don't make me tell Kyra." Reba took a deep breath, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at Van. Slowly, the car started to ease forward, and both Van and Reba turned to face the front windshield. Brock chuckled in the back seat, glancing at Barbra Jean and noticing the mischievous smile on her lips.

Twenty minutes later, Van was barging into the cabin, yelling for Cheyenne. The pregnant woman waddled into the living area from the kitchen just as her parents and Barbra Jean entered the cabin. "Guess who I found." She smiled at her parents, apparently not mad anymore. Van glanced at his in-laws, shuddering once again before he moved to the couch to sit down. Suddenly everyone's attention shot to Barbra Jean when she blurted out what had happened in the wheat field. Once the shock had worn off the other family members and Van had quit freaking out, Brock wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulders.

"Wait a minute…you mean I could have done this…" He pulled Reba closer to him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips before continuing what he was saying. "The whole car ride back?" Reba blushed, her eyes shooting to the floor from embarrassment. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne squealed in unison, Van and Jake screamed as they covered their eyes, and Kyra smirked at her parents. Brock helped Reba to the couch, both of them trying to ignore the questions coming from Barbra Jean and Cheyenne. They didn't really have the answers to their questions, yet, but with one intense stare they knew they'd figure it out once they were able to be alone again. Reba winked at Brock, chuckling when he shook his head at her as a way to reprimand her for driving him crazy, and she blew him a kiss, a promise for more later that night.

Reba chuckled when she felt Brock scoop her into his arm and head for the door, and began to laugh out loud when he told the rest of the family he had to take her to the hospital to get her ankle looked at, and that they probably wouldn't be back until late that night. She shook her head, listening as the family made their feelings known about Brock's announcement. Her family vacation just suddenly turned into a romantic getaway, and for once she didn't care what anyone thought. She was happy, and this would have to count as the one thing she'd done for herself.


End file.
